


Senecio Rowleyanus

by brookebond



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gardening, M/M, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/pseuds/brookebond
Summary: Mal thinks Arthur needs a plant to hold down a relationship.Arthur gives in and goes to buy one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dandalfthedisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandalfthedisco/gifts).



> Forgive me, this isn't beta'd and probably riddled with errors.  
> But today has been a long day.
> 
> This is for dandalfthedisco who suggested the prompt of gardening and string of pearls.  
> I took some liberties but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

“It wouldn't hurt to try, no?” Mal smiled at him but Arthur knew it was an ‘ _ I've-already-won _ ’ smile.

“Fine. But when it dies, you're getting rid of it,” Arthur groaned, flipping through the files on his desk in a vain attempt to tell Mal this conversation was over. Thankfully, she left without another word.

It wasn't until he was packing up to go home that Arthur found the card for a garden centre with the name ‘Eames’ in Mal’s elegant handwriting.

 

Arthur didn't manage to go to the garden centre until Saturday and even then he was seriously considering not going. Mal didn't control his life. She had no idea why he hadn’t managed to keep a guy longer than a week. But he knew if he didn't choose something Mal would and that would be worse.

Plucking up his courage, Arthur walked into the garden centre, card fisted in his pocket.

There were rows upon rows of more plants than Arthur had ever thought existed. His first thought was ‘ _ How can anyone possibly keep this many plants alive _ ?’ His second was ‘ _ How am I supposed to choose _ ?’

He wandered around, taking in all the different plants. He couldn't name a single one of them but he let his fingers wander over the ones he liked the most. The flowers silky against his fingers.

 

It wasn’t long before someone approached him, asking if he needed any help. Arthur mentioned the name Eames which got him a look. He didn’t have long to think about what that look meant before a burly guy lumbered up to him.

“You were looking for me?”

Arthur nodded, his voice stuck in his throat as he realised  _ this _ was Eames. This muscular, sweaty, man standing in front of him in cargo shorts and a muscle shirt that exposed twisting curls of black ink on both shoulders, was the man Mal had intended for him to meet.

“How can I help you?” Eames asked, moving closer to Arthur.

Arthur looked around half hoping one of the plants would speak up for him. “I’m looking for a plant.”

The look Eames gave him was one that clearly was questioning Arthur’s sanity. “Anything in particular?”

“Well, uh…” Arthur fumbled, fingering the card in his pocket. “Something that’s hard to kill.”

Eames chuckled and turned on his heel, gesturing for Arthur to follow him.

 

They passed an array of plants that Arthur had never seen before. Each one seeming more beautiful than the last. But, eventually, they stopped in front of something that looked a lot like peas.

“What the hell is that?” Arthur blurted out.

“Senecio rowleyanus,” Eames said, the latin rolling off his tongue. “String of pearls, darling” he added when he saw Arthur’s stunned expression. “It’s a succulent so they don’t need much watering and they do well outdoors.”

Arthur nodded, liking the sound of this plant already. Not needing much water was the true selling point but Arthur had to admit that the fact Mal would find it hideous was just as good. “Alright, that one.”

Eames stared at Arthur for a moment before nodding, obviously happy with whatever he saw.

 

As Eames was ringing up his purchases: a hanging pot, some soil, and the plant, he gave Arthur instructions on how to care for his new plant.

“You know,” Eames said as he handed over Arthur’s receipt, not letting go so Arthur had to look at him. “If you need some help finding somewhere to set it up, gimme a call.”

Arthur blinked, taking the receipt. “Uh sure,” he answered hesitantly.

“Anytime, darling.”

Arthur gathered up his purchases as Eames left the counter, hunting down his next customer. His lips twitched at the sight of Eames’ hips swaying ever so slightly.

 

Arthur left the garden centre with a hanging pot, a string of pearls plant, and Eames’ phone number, dimples out in full force.

Maybe Mal had been right about the plant.


End file.
